Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, they may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders include discectomy, laminectomy, fusion and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, connecting elements such as vertebral rods are often used to provide stability to a treated region. During surgical treatment, one or more rods may be attached to the exterior of two or more vertebral members.
Rods redirect stresses away from a damaged or defective region while healing takes place to restore proper alignment and generally support the vertebral members. In some applications, rods are attached to the vertebral members without the use of implants or spinal fusion. Flexible connecting elements are also known that permit limited spinal motion of a spinal motion segment. Such flexible connecting elements can provide dynamic spinal support. While prior connecting elements have attempted to provide effective spinal stabilization, there remains a need for connecting elements that provide a dynamic stabilizing resistance to forces and permit motion of a spinal column segment(s) in flexion and extension while effectively stabilizing the spinal column segment(s) and the structural integrity of the connecting element.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a spinal rod having a transitional surface with variable stiffness that maintains shear strength and is compatible with existing bone screws.